User talk:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest/Archive1
THIS AN ARCHIVE THAT YOU WILL NOT EDIT! [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Yeah Totally!']] 14:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Iluvmiranda, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:Iluvmiranda'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 21:52, October 16, 2012 Talk Page Start Sorting 14:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Personal Welcome Hello, and Welcome to ! I'm Football444, a admin here. I'm one of the people you can ask for help. If you need any help, please feel free to ask myself! Once again welcome! 14:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Sorting So, it looks like I'll be Della Winters mentor, or yours, so the way this works, is you probably don't know much about the current war going outside of hogwarts, so for the next two weeks (Or a short amount of time, depending on how much you know) Once of my characters will go around with Della and help her out, and help you as the owner of the character, understand how Hogwarts works. if you have any questions, OOC, go ahead and ask me on my talk page, for IC, your character would have to ask the chatacter of mine who is mentoring yours. The whole point of this is to explain the school and gradually war to you, and help you get used to being in the Wiki. The wiki will be explained to you, and your character, in a maximum of two weeks and a minimum of one. Please, if you have any questions, feel free to jump on chat when you see me, or leave a message my my talk page. Thank you! ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 00:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Participation Hi, Iluvmiranda, I'm Alex, and we spoke a little on chat a couple of days ago. I'm Jiskran on here, and an Admin. It's great that you are throwing yourself into this with such enthusiasm, but I need to inform you of a point of policy. To avoid massive numbers of newly-created, and ultimately unused, characters, new users are limited to 2 characters for the first month they are with us, unless there is a special dispensation from an Admin or Beureaucrat (Bcrat) (usually Bond_em7, who is the "senior" Bcrat). So December Blackheart would take you over your current limit. After a month, up to ten characters is fine, although again, over ten you would be expected to get permission. As I said, it's really positive that you have so many character ideas, but, for now it might be best to create a new page User:Iluvmiranda/Sandbox and store them there. If you want to "claim" any pictures in preparation, you can put a list of those on your userpage. Alex Jiskran 10:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) absence Hey girl:) I was wondering, I haven't seen you in a few days, are you stilll active on this wiki? I just want to make sure, thanks:) Feel free to owl me if you are active, if not, then it was nice having you. Thanks! ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 22:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, goody :D Just making sure, then! ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 20:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RP? Hey, I was thinking we could RP a bit. december's the type of girl Morgan wouldn't hate, so either them or Della and Adria? Morgan Jenner Adria Pandora Rawkes All your choice. Thanks:) ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 21:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Dehila Night Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 01:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) April Castella Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 18:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Apparition Prof This is Kinsel's (Bond em7) call, but she can be the Section Head for the Apparition Test Centre, no problem. Alex Jiskran 20:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Appiration You can sign up to teach the class at the beginning fo the next school year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) 3Q The thing is, Miranda, I don't RP the owner. Technically speaking, it's User:Lilly Lovegood(2). :D Alex Jiskran 17:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Pranks I suggest waiting for a few pranks to start and then creating a rival group. I plan to finish my month restriction soon, and then create my next char, prince's brother who will hopefull be coming to Hogwarts as a Professor soon, who could help with the opposing team. Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. Either Lotens or Pilligers (loten = old english word for lit by the moon, pilliger = another word for marauder, and no, I had nothing better to do than to learn this stuff) Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice Sure I'll rp with you but I ma be slow at updating cause it's near 12pm now and i still have two pieces of hw and an exam tmoz. Who you gonna be? Should I be Prince of Barns? Where? Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. Well ... Posted! I may have to continue role-play tomorrow, and for that, I'm sorry. Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. Re Um will love to make a grup with you?? Owl me Vegivampa (talk) 00:50, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Cancel Sure just rp the cancellation. :) Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. Mentorship So, for the mentoring, you're on your own, but it looks like you'll be fine! Still, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask ? any Admins. ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 19:52, November 23, 2012 (UTC) The benefit concert is a concert to be held in Hogwarts- I don't knwo if it's just for the students, or everyone on the wiki, but after the whole WHPS attack on Hogwarts, they thought it'd be a 'morale-booster' to have Lisa Green (A witch singer on the wiki) to play at Hogwarts. Anything specific you want to know? ? ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 20:18, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Last minute Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, Miranda - been racing around and ill, in no particular order. The concert was a way for adult and student chars to logically interact, and an attempt to show the Ministry's support for Hogwarts. For the wiki in the real world, it involves some prepared songs (gathered by Bryans1008, who plays Lisa) and some requests (e.g. people sharing favourite YouTube vids of songs) and generally discussing music. Alex Jiskran 09:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Concert tickets Soory about the delay, Miranda. Alex Jiskran 14:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Come Come on chat!!? Audrajoye 01:55, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seventh Year Potions The answer is both, it was assigned in class so you can turn it in as your homework assignment or you can RP in class. Because you started late you do not have to post it in class but you can if you want to. Freja 07:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) History Homework Hey Miranda, im sad to inform you that when you do an assignment for homework, you can not copy and paste the lonk from that of another site. So please, if you would, make another homework assignment, and Alice will give you an Acceptable. Colin687 03:51, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Friend from ILWW Hey, I didn't know you were on this wiki to! :D I haven't been on here and ages but I'm trying to start rping again. I was away so long that my first years are now about to be third years O_o oops xD-Hayleerhouse 04:40, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Grade Fixed your grade. I thought it looked like copying, but, your lucky Jisk thought otherwise. Colin687 12:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I Can I go ahead and rp? Audrajoye 18:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: I do use 4~'s Audrajoye 19:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ava Spears The short answers, Miranda, and the description don't realy agree. You say, in the description she doesn't get angry, and is sweet, but she tells someone who annoys her they're worthlees and shoves them. At the mo, she looks Slytherin, which if she's truly sweet, and half-breed, is going to be a difficult life, I think. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Awards Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:06, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ava Spears Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) HI Would you like to conrinue rping? Audrajoye 22:46, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: I don't know how! Audrajoye 22:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it Audrajoye (talk) 23:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re RP I think it's already over actually... ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 21:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Would have to ask colin, and he isn't on... I'm sorry ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 21:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Rp Hey Miranda do you want to rp? Audrajoye 23:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry if I don't rp like melmel did. Audrajoye 23:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes Audrajoye 23:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Teaching Sign up to teach with your character's talk bubble on my User Page at the top. Just put what class you would like to teach, and I'll get back to everyone next week. Remember, teaching takes time, and you have to be active. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:57, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Viaduct Courtyard Nope, only Alrick and Sera.. I feel it unlikely for Alrick to continue having feelings for Ava after this break up. Colin687 23:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, no, not right now, or yet anyway.. possibly a quick one after Sera and Alrick break up, and Ava will try and ask him out, but he'll say no, he still has feelings for Sera. Colin687 02:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Bubbles Hey Miranda, I was looking at a few of your talk bubbles and noticed two are not showing the text correctly. You may want to ask someone about that .. for talk bubbles are the most important things in a RP wiki. Colin687 02:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Dehlia I believe and another i can not remember Colin687 02:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Some thing *Some people thing I'm crazy, some think I'm awesome, some just sit back and chill. Hailo! I'm Belle Linda but you can call me Belle. I just wanted to point out that Della's quote on her bubble has a little typo. I'm sure you meant think in place of thing. P.S. I heart Carly Rose Sonenclar! so I'm kinda jealous you picked her, but at the same time I love it, the pictures you chose are great. Belle Linda 11:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 15:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Mira not now Chat Come back on please!Vegivampa (talk) 19:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come back on please!Vegivampa (talk) 21:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) RP Rp in the Winters House? RP RP with Jake and Gianna? Chat!Hermione Fleur (talk) 02:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) House Can I add something at the house? Vegivampa (talk) 22:16, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Gianna Please post in Gianna's section of Tanis Nyt's office for Gianna's Auror interview. Thanks Kirá (talk) 05:07, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok. Once I get home I'll get to work. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 23:17, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Bella Miranda Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) RP back on Peter Lionheart :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 01:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Peter Lionheart RP back on Peter :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 16:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) RP back on Peter :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 17:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) (chuckles) Okay :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 17:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Chat I hope you don't feel seriously picked on, Miranda. I truly believe it wasn't meant that way. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RP back in Peter :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC)) Exaequatio I put Livie under "Seers" as well since she as the abilty too. Hope that's okay. 20:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Lyssa Hewett Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Linaeke and Ava? I was wondering you would be interested in having Linaeke and Ava become friends? They're both Hufflepuff 5th years but otherwise almost opposites, so I thought it could fun and ironic. --Rabbitty (talk) 05:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Replied to Peter in RP Comments :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC))